Maitane y el Azabachero
by Sorg-esp
Summary: Una tarde de invierno, en el Pirineo, una niña bruja lee un viejo cuento. Su abuela aprovecha para explicarle algunas cosas. Una historia sobre la Piedra de la Resurrección y Cadmus Peverell...


_Camus y su piedra son invento de la Rowling. El resto, es mío. Bueno, y de la tradición, claro..._

El silbido del viento se dejaba oír entre trueno y trueno. Afuera estaba cayendo una nevada imponente, que asustaría a cualquiera que no estuviera habituado a los inviernos en el Pirinero. Pero los habitantes del caserío, salvo por el hecho de que salir al exterior resultaba poco recomendable, podían abstraerse de la tormenta. Las ventanas y contraventanas estaban bien cerradas y selladas por un embrujo protector, y el fuego crepitaba alegremente en la gran chimenea del salón, que para eso la _Andra Etxea_, Aisone, estaba siempre al tanto de que la casona estuviera en perfecto estado y sus moradores se sintieran confortables.

La menor de sus nietas, Sara, bajó al salón con un libraco entre manos. Aisone la observó con interés. La niña tenía ocho años y, como en el último verano había crecido mucho, tenía una apariencia larguirucha y algo desgarbada. Como le ocurría a menudo en los últimos tiempos, al verla recordó a su hija mayor cuando tenía su edad. Sara, al igual que su tía, tenía un pelo castaño claro, con esas ondas indómitas que despedían reflejos dorados cuando les daba el sol, las mismas cejas finas y la misma nariz recta y un poco ancha. También compartían el mismo temperamento, en general poco tendente a la abierta rebeldía aunque con cierta debilidad por la ofuscación.

Reparó en el libro. Era un volumen de tapas gastadas, con dibujos de colores que, a fuerza del paso del tiempo, habían adquirido cierto tono uniforme un tanto sepia. Los personajes de la tapa se movían con mucha parsimonia repartiendo miradas indolentes. Aisone reconoció en él uno de sus libros de infancia y sonrió para sí. Últimamente, Sara se enganchaba con facilidad a unos tebeos para brujas que editaban en Barcelona, y en el último mes había devorado una colección de una _muggle_ inglesa, una tal _Enid Blyton_ llamada _Torres de nosequé_. Aisone no se oponía en absoluto a que se familiarizara con la cultura no mágica porque consideraba que el aislamiento era perjudicial, amén de imposible, pero a veces suspiraba por que Sara prestara algo más de atención a las tradiciones brujiles propias. La niña, acostumbrada a la magia mediterránea de su madre, a menudo se resistía a invocar la que heredaba por parte de padre, aunque otras veces le brotaba espontáneamente. La tormenta, pensó Aisone, debía haber activado esa parte montañesa de la niña, a juzgar por la lectura que había escogido.

Sara, sin decir palabra, se acomodó en un sillón orejero junto a una lámpara de pie que estaba encendida, y abrió el volumen por el primer cuento. Y, en silencio, comenzó a leer ...

_**Maitane y el Azabachero**_

Hace mucho tiempo, en la villa de San Juan a Pié de Puerto vivía una joven bruja llamada Maitane. Maitane, que había perdido a su madre muy niña, había crecido con su abuela, una poderosa sorguiña de Ultrapuertos, que le había enseñando personalmente los saberes tradicionales de la brujería.

Un día, desde la ventana de su casa vio venir por la senda a unos caminantes. "Se trata de magos, sin duda".-, pensó Maitane al reparar en sus vestimentas largas, en sus bolsas grandes para hierbas colgadas en bandolera, en sus dagas de plata a la cintura, y en sus gorros picudos. Y eso sin mencionar que el fino chirimiri que caía se disolvía al llegar a pocos centímetros de las puntas de sus sombreros. Se trataba de un anciano de luengas barbas, que caminaba con dificultad, y de un chico que le asía del brazo solícito, pendiente de que no resbalara.

Su abuela le había enseñado que había que mostrarse hospitalaria con los extranjeros que cruzaban los puertos, máxime en los días en que el clima no era benigno, así que Maitane salió a la puerta de la casa y les invitó a guarecerse de la lluvia.

- ¡Qué bien que hemos encontrado a una de los nuestros!.- dijo el chico.- Mi abuelo está que ya no puede dar ni un paso más.

- ¿Sois peregrinos? .- preguntó Maitane mientras les invitaba a sentarse junto al fuego y a comer algo.

El anciano negó con la cabeza mientras saboreaba una cucharada de sopa.

- Mi nieto Yago y yo somos bruixos artesanos del azabache, residentes en Compostela, y venimos de Aquitania, de adquirir a un famoso herrero instrumentos para tallar. Soy Ioannes le dijo tendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino en el que ponía

_**Ioannes de Freixo e Hijos**_

_**Maestros Azabacheros**_

_**Praza do Obradoiro**_

_**Santiago de Compostela**_

.

- ¿Azabache? ¿Qué es el azabache? Nunca lo había oído mencionar antes.- preguntó Maitane mientras miraba el pergamino.

El anciano, que de nuevo tenía la boca llena, hizo un gesto con la cabeza al joven para que él le explicara. Era un chico dos o tres años mayor que ella, alto, fibroso, de ojos increíblemente azules y pelo espeso y negro.

- El _Succinum Nigrum_, el ámbar negro, el azabache.- dijo el chico como si recitara una lección bien sabida.- es un carbón mineral. Negro como la noche y poderosamente mágico. Lo llaman el Talismán del Camino o el Protector del Peregrino. En realidad, es la Piedra de Ver. Anula el mal de ojo, ahuyenta la mirada del basilisco y...afina la vista. Pensamos pasar por Cudillero, para adquirir azabache de primera calidad. Lo trabajaremos en nuestro taller de Compostela y lo venderemos a los peregrinos.- añadió rápidamente mientras se oía un trueno y la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar fuerte.

- Afortunadamente, estamos a cubierto en tu casa.- dijo el anciano mirando hacia la ventana.- Estoy ya muy viejo para escobas, y mis poderes de aparición ya no son lo que eran...y con esta lluvia...

- No te preocupes.- dijo Maitane.- aquí podéis descansar hasta que pase la tormenta, y después puedo ayudaros a llegar a Asturias. Entre dos, será más fácil hacer aparecerse a tu abuelo.- dijo mirando a Yago.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Maitane hizo aparecer un par de lechos confortables junto a la chimenea. El anciano se recostó, agradecido, porque era muy mayor y estaba realmente cansado. El chico, en cambio, le ayudó a recoger la mesa y le acompañó hasta la cocina.

- Así que tu también eres un tallador de piedras.- dijo Maitane mientras depositaba los platos en un barreño con agua. Nunca había conocido a un mago que tuviera esa profesión.

- Es que no mucha gente quiere dedicarse a ésto porque es un poco difícil. De todas formas, yo soy sólo un aprendiz. Aunque, mira...- El chico metió la mano en un bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un paquetito cuidadosamente envuelto en cueros- Mira.- y le mostró una bella concha del peregrino.

- ¿La has tallado tu?

El asintió con la cabeza y le tendió la concha.

- Y también he conjurado su poder mágico.- añadió orgulloso. – para proteger al portador de las enfermedades de la vista. Como las cataratas y cosas así...

- Es hermosa.- dijo ella.

El chico se puso un poco colorado.- Mi abuelo, mi padre y mis tíos hacen tallas magníficas, y además...

- ¿Qué?

- Además.- dijo él bajito.- en piedras verdaderamente excepcionales, con el sortilegio adecuado, un gran mago, si tiene buen corazón, puede conjurar Lo Que No Se Puede Ver.

- ¿Lo Que No Se Puede Ver? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ver a los muertos.- El bruixo cruzó los dedos y los besó. – y hablar con ellos. La piedra de azabache canaliza la energía mágica que nace del corazón hacia otras dimensiones.

De pronto, el corazón de Maitane comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza. Ella apenas recordaba a su madre, porque la había perdido cuando era muy pequeña. Se le ocurrió que, tal vez, solo tal vez...pudiera verla y hablar con ella unos instantes..

- Con esta concha del peregrino...- comenzó a decir.- ¿puedo...?

- No. – contestó él, adivinando su pregunta.- Yo no tengo tanto poder. Pero en Galiza hay bruixos y meigas capaces de convertir una piedra de azabache en una piedra de resurrección.

Maitane no dijo nada, pero se quedó pensando que tal vez valdría la pena acompañar a los bruixos hasta Compostela. A la mañana siguiente, cuando el abuelo y el nieto despertaron, Maitane ya había tomado una decisión: iría con ellos hasta Santiago.

Y así, Maitane y Yago asieron al anciano, cada uno por un brazo, se concentraron, y, con un sonoro ¡Pop! se desaparecieron, camino de Cudillero. En la localidad asturiana, donde se obtiene el mejor azabache del mundo, Maitane y Yago observaron al abuelo mientras seleccionaba cuidadosamente la piedra que iban a adquirir. El hombre, finalmente, se decantó por una inusualmente opaca y de mediano tamaño. La pagó con unas monedas de oro que llevaba escondidas en su túnica y le pidió a su nieto que la guardara. Maitane observó cómo Yago la envolvía amorosamente en unas telas de lana gruesa y la depositaba en su morral.

- Es una piedra extraña.- dijo .- Nunca había visto una igual.

El abuelo sonrió.- Hemos tenido mucha suerte. Piedras como ésta no se encuentran todos los días, aunque te parezca fea a primera vista. Pero es demasiado delicada para una desaparición. Tal vez lo mejor sea que la lleves en una escoba.

- Y ¿qué harías tu? No puedo dejarte solo.

Entonces Maitane extrajo de su bolso un bote de barro que contenía un ungüento, les untó los brazos y las piernas, se untó ella también, y les hizo repetir las palabras mágicas.

_- Sasi guztien gainetik, hodei guztien azpitik…_

Y por arte del sortilegio se disolvieron en un humo suave, casi aterciopelado, y volaron raudos a Santiago.

La Plaza del Obradoiro estaba atestada de gente, sobre todo peregrinos y comerciantes. Los tres brujos se dirigieron a una tienda pequeña de aspecto limpio, donde los tres hijos del Maestro azabachero trabajaban tallando. Los recibieron con grandes muestras de alegría y, mientras admiraban la piedra adquirida por el padre, un brujo entró en el establecimiento. Iba embozado en una capa larga y negra bajo la cual se adivinaba que asía con fuerza su vara.

- ¿En qué podemos servirle? – el anciano se adelantó unos pasos con una decisión inusitada para alguien aparentemente tan frágil.

- Vengo buscando una piedra de azabache.- Su voz tenía un fuerte acento extranjero. Inglés, tal vez.

- Pues este es un buen lugar.- contestó el anciano suavemente. - ¿qué clase de piedra desea?

- Una muy especial. Una que permita hacer que un soldado sea invencible.

- ¿Invencible? Me temo que el azabache no tiene esas propiedades.- dijo el viejo amablemente.-

- No es eso lo que me han dicho.- dijo el hombre con impaciencia.

- Aquí no tenemos más que lo que ve.- dijo uno de los hijos del Maestro.- Puede mirar el género todo lo que quiera, pero dudo que encuentre lo que busca.

El brujo no dijo nada, pero se puso a revisar una por una todas las tallas que había en la tienda. Había cuentas para collares, vasijas y vieiras. Sortijas, pendientes y hasta un juego de cubiertos. Pero nada le satisfizo. Finalmente, se marchó sin decir ni adiós.

Horas más tarde, en una taberna de magos, Maitane y Yago vieron como el mago se sentaba a la mesa en la que estaban sin que le hubieran invitado.

- Sois los del taller del azabache ¿me equivoco?.

Yago asintió.

- Me llamo Cadmus, Cadmus Peverell.- dijo el mago.

- ¿Vienes de muy lejos, Cadmus Peverell? .- preguntó Yago.

- De las islas británicas. ¿Sabes dónde están?

- Al norte, cruzando el mar.

- No me andaré con rodeos. Voy buscando una piedra que resucite a los muertos. El ejército que la posea, será invencible. Por casualidad ¿no sabrás cómo puedo adquirir una? Pagaría muy, muy bien.

Yago negó con la cabeza. – Nunca he visto una.- dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos. El mago le sostuvo la vista unos instantes, y después se llevó la mano al bolsillo. Dejó caer encima de la mesa dos monedas de oro grandes como galletas.

- Son dos galeones de oro.- dijo.- si te enterases de dónde puedo encontrar una de esas piedras, habría muchos más.- Y, otra vez sin despedirse, se levantó y se marchó.

- ¡Qué tipo tan mal educado...!.- comentó Yago. – Pero ¿Te pasa algo?.- dijo al ver la expresión de tristeza de Maitane.

- Es que, yo también tenía la ilusión de encontrar una de esas piedras. Para hablar con mi madre, ¿sabes?. La perdí siendo una niña muy pequeña...Como decías que aquí en Galicia hay bruixos y meigas que son capaces de...

- Y no te he mentido, los hay.

- Pero dices que nunca has visto una.

- También es verdad. Son extremadamente raras.

Maitane suspiró y él puso su mano sobre la de ella.

- Algún día te encontrarás con tu madre. Pero mientras, ¿no deberías vivir?.- dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

- Supongo que tienes razón.- contestó Maitane, y sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando a sus ojos y se sintió perderse en su mirada azul. Y, sin poder remediarlo, le besó.

Al cabo de un rato, regresaron al taller, donde los tres hermanos azabacheros tallaban primorosas piezas. El abuelo llamó aparte a Yago, y después éste, con una sonrisa, se dirigió a Maitane.

- Ven.- dijo.- Mi abuelo ha conjurado el poder del azabache para ti. Pero éste no es lugar adecuado. Vayamos a un lugar mágico. Allí podrás ver a tu madre. Pero, después, debes dejarla ir. Este no es mundo para muertos. No sería felíz.

Caminaron ilusionados, cogidos de las manos, fuera del burgo, hasta llegar a una playa de arena salpicada de rocas, sin darse cuenta de que, oculto entre las sombras, alguien les seguía.

Junto al mar, Maitane giró tres veces la piedra de azabache entre sus dedos, invocando el nombre de su madre, y ésta se le apareció. Maitane, en principio, se quedó estupefacta y con la boca abierta. Era una mujer alta y rubia, de aspecto elegante con la que departió un rato, y después la dejó marchar. Entre las sombras, la figura embozada contemplaba la escena con vivo interés.

El corazón de Cadmus latía con fuerza. Escondido, imaginaba a los ejércitos volviendo a la vida según iban cayendo en el campo de batalla, a los guerreros resucitados invencibles avanzando implacablemente por Europa...¡El arma definitiva para decantar la Guerra de los Cien años!...y tomó una decisión. Decidió robar la piedra.

En la distancia, vio desvanecerse a la bruja invocada, y al chico abrazar a la chica. Y alzó en silencio su vara, apuntó a los dos enamorados, y pronunció la maldición impronunciable.

- Avada Kedavra.

Maitane y Yago quedaron abrazados, inertes sobre la gran piedra de azabache. Cadmus corrió dispuesto a robar la piedra, pero cuando llegó hasta ellos se quedó asombrado. Sus cuerpos se habían transformado en roca, aprisionando bajo ellos la piedra de azabache. Desesperado, intentó desplazar la roca, primero con todos los hechizos que se le ocurrieron, y después con sus propias manos. Finalmente, tiró del azabache y arrancó un pedacito, con el que huyó de regreso a Inglaterra.

El maestro azabachero, mientras tanto, estaba inquieto por la ausencia de su nieto y de la chica de la que se había enamorado. Se hacía de noche e iba siendo hora de recoger el taller y retirarse. Decidió salir a buscarlos. Cruzó la villa, se encaminó a la playa y allí encontró una gran roca de granito que no recordaba que hubiera estado antes. Bajo la misma, con su vista perspicaz, descubrió el azabache que había comprado en Cudillero. Comprendió lo que había ocurrido y, mirando al mar, en la dirección en la que había partido Cadmus, murmuró.

- Puesto que no miraste con el corazón, la piedra benéfica se tornará para ti en piedra de maldición. Verás, pero no podrás alcanzar a Ver lo que de verdad importa. – Y, triste, regresó a su taller, para seguir trabajando el azabache.

Desde entonces, dicen los bruixos y meigas que conocen esa playa que las almas de Maitane y Yago son felices y se aman, unidas para siempre en un tiempo sin tiempo y sintiendo el amor de aquellos a los que en vida amaron y los amaron.

_**Fin**_

Sara levantó la vista y la dejó vagar por el fuego. Mientras leía, se había metido tanto en la historia que sus pupilas se habían dilatado y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Pero cuando llegó al final, se había quedado chafada. Esperaba algo más.

- Cuando tenía tu edad, me encantaba la historia de Maitane.- su abuela la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Tiene un final frustrante.

- ¿Por qué?

- Se mueren y ya está.

- Pasan a otra existencia, unidos.

- Es solo un cuento...- Sara cerró el libro con expresión de poco convencimiento..- ¿Existen de verdad las piedras mágicas?.- preguntó de pronto

- Claro que existen. Pero como dice el cuento, son muy, muy escasas. Es un arte difícil el de extraer la magia de la tierra. Es muchísimo más fácil con los seres vivos, porque comparten con nosotros la misma energía vital.

- Entonces ¿podría existir una piedra que permitiera hablar con los muertos?

Aisone se dio cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros. El año anterior, la hermana mayor de Sara había fallecido en un accidente. Su madre todavía no lo había superado del todo, y por eso vivía con su abuela, para evitar en lo posible que le afectara la pena de sus padres.

- Que yo sepa, no existen piedras que traigan a los muertos. Y, desde luego, no está entre las propiedades del azabache nada relacionado al más allá. Y es bueno que así sea, porque los muertos deben seguir adelante para buscar su felicidad. Igual que a tí no te gustaría tener ocho años siempre.

- Entonces supongo que tampoco se puede volar sin escoba o sin otro artefacto mágico...

- ¡Ah! Si me prestaras algo de atención cuando te explico nuestra magia ya conocerías ese hechizo. Bueno, en realidad, la combinación del hechizo y el ungüento mágico. El sortilegio significa "por debajo de las nubes y por encima de las zarzas., y es una forma tradicional de desplazarse. Una particularidad muy interesante es que requiere bajos niveles de magia.

- ¿De veras? ¿Entonces yo podría volar?

- Si. Con el ungüento, claro. Pero, para eso tendrías que aprender primero más magia. Este hechizo se autoproteje.

- Y eso ¿qué quiere decir?

- Que si el mago o bruja no está debidamente preparado, tiende a hacerse pronunciar al revés, con lo cual, llegas a donde quieres ir, pero a base de porrazos.

- Abuela...

- ¿Sí?

- Es que es muy difícil...

- ¿Aprender mi magia?

- Sí. Es que se me atraganta hasta el idioma.

Aisone sonrió.

- Ya lo se. Pero reconoce que tampoco me pones nada de atención.

La niña bajó los ojos.- Me parece que tienes razón.- dijo

- Bien, pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Por cierto, Sara.- Aisone se agachó hasta poner su cabeza a la altura de la de la niña y fijó sus ojos azules en los ojos color miel de su nieta.- ¿Sabes lo que significa Maitane?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

- Pues significa amor. Y ¿sabes cuál es tu segundo nombre de pila?

La niña negó con la cabeza. ¡No tenía ni idea de que tenía un segundo nombre! Pero antes de que su abuela contestara, ya sabía la respuesta.

- Maitane. Lo sugerí yo.

**Nota final:**

_Este fic es un poco diferente a lo que uno normalmente espera leer. En otros tiempos, cuando las historias se transmitían de forma oral, no era extraño que acabaran novelándose, o adquiriendo tintes legendarios. Es lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Se trata en realidad de un cuento de niños magos basado en hechos reales del mundo mágico. Si quieres saber qué fue lo que realmente pasó, te invito a leer Las Reliquias de la Muerte, historia en la que se cuenta cómo los tres hermanos Peverell se hicieron con los tres objetos mágicos. Todavía esta escribiéndose, pero el viaje de Cadmus está casi completo._

_Te agradeceré, igualmente, que me dejes un review, aunque sea para decir qué es lo que no te gusta de este cuento. Los reviews ayudan a los escritores a mejorar. _

_Saludos y espero que leas alguna otra de mis historias._

_Sorg._


End file.
